


Through Thick And Thin

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Undertale One-Shot Thingies [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Random Things, Past Abuse, Swapfell Sans is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Yeah, im just writing random shit instead of sleeping when i should sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone at one am. Ill go thriugh later and fix things

The cold seeped through his jacket, though it didnt do much damage against his bones. Papyrus sighed softly, hoping that his lord was not going to come by again. He knew, however, that his hopes were unfounded. His lord always came by to check on him. 

Papyrus tugged at his jacket sleeve, shaking his head slightly. Hesitently, he leaned his head into his hand, staring off into the forest. No one passed by here, so why should he keep such a strong watch? 

His answer came with the crunch of snow. Quickly, Papyrus sat up, no longer fiddling with his jacket. He sat stock still as Sans came into his veiw, not daring to look up at his face. Instead, Papyrus focused on his hands on the road past his brother. 

"Huh. Not asleep for once?" Papyrus barely flinched at Sans's words, keeping his focus on nothing. 

"Good. You get to be awake for this." He tensed, just as the crack of a whip could be heard and searing pain raced its way across his skull. He knew it cracked again, his lord was always sure to leave at least one mark. His hands shook, but he wasnt surprised when blue took his soul. 

Papyrus braced for the impact as he was thrown into trees, hitting a few of them as he went past. Bones popped and cracked, and he didnt really notice at this pplace. The scream that was torn from his throat at the feeling of a whip against his ribs, catching on his barely hidden soul, it was more routine.

What wasnt was Sans pulling a knife free from his belt, stalking over to Papyrus. He never brought out knives, preferring to rely on his whip. At this point, Papyrus attempted to scramblr away from Sans. The blue held him in place, as well as pulled his souk free from the safety of his ribcage. 

Sand held the knife just above his soul, glaring at his brother. "You don't deserve this life." 

He struggled, trying to get his soul back, he couldn't let the other hurt it, he couldn't die, not now-

"Slim!" Fell's frantic voice brought him back to reality. Slim stared for a moment, before lowering the other he had unknowingly pinned to the wall to the floor. He panted softly, then shook his head, wiping tears that spilled from his eyesockets quickly. 

Fell sighed, gently pulling the other into his arms, rocking him slightly. "Another nightmare?" 

As Slim nodded, Fell lifted him, laying with him on the bed. "Youre alright... You know that, don't you?" 

Slowly, Slim nodded again and looked up at Fell. "I-i'm sorry..." 

"No need for apoligies. You had no true killing intent behind it, plus you were scared. You okay?" 

Slim shrugged a shoulder. He was the best he could be, with the idea of Sans learing over him, a knife dragging across his soul-

Another sob forced its way out, and Slim hid his face, letting Fell drag his hand across his skull. Strangly, it was calming for the other, so he didnt cry nearly as long as he did before Fell dragged him away from his universe. 

Slim sighed softly, leaning into Fell. "F-fell? W-woukd it be okay if you... K-kept holding me l-like this?" 

"Course. Helps you sleep, and thats something you despertly need." Fell smiled, shifting so both of them were comfortable. 

Slim sighed softly, almost afraid to close his eyes, knowing Sans would be there. However, with a glance at Fell, he knew he could handle it. With the alternate version of himself, he coukd handle anything that tried to break him. Even his brother.


End file.
